Hanzō Urushihara
Hanzō Urushihara (漆原 半蔵 Urushihara Hanzō?) / Lucifer (ルシフェル Rushiferu?) is a fallen angel and one of the Demon Lord's generals. After her defeat at the hands of Hero Emilia, she was secretly rescued by Olba who promised to return Lucifer to heaven if they became allies in defeating the Demon Lord. After being defeated by the Demon Lord, she moved in with Maou and Ashiya. She's good with technology and loves playing video games. To her irritation, she is usually referred to as a hikikomori even amongst company. Background Lucifer was an angel, but she fell because she felt it was too boring in heaven. Some point after that, she became one of the Demon Lord's generals and took over the Western Island in Ente Isla. She was the first to be defeated by Emilia, but was then rescued by Olba. The two became allies in order to defeat the Demon Lord, as Lucifer was promised a way to return to heaven. Story Lucifer was the first to discover how to harness her powers on Earth, and thus was the one behind the muggings, the initial attack on Maou and Emi, and the mysterious call Emi received at work. This isn't revealed until he and Olba showed themselves in front of Maou and co., after she took advantage of Chiho's upset at the scene she had witnessed at Castle Overlord, and held her hostage. Lucifer succeeded in fatally harming Maou and Ashiya even as they went on the run with Emi. Lucifer destroyed the subway tracks they arrive at. Due to its threatening collapse, enough fear was generated by the crowd of witnesses around them for Maou to return to his demon form, to Lucifer's shock. After being defeated by Maou, she moved into Castle Overlord as well to hide her from the authorities and was given the Japanese name Urushihara Hanzō. Maou purchased a laptop equipped with Wi-Fi for him so that she can help in the research of regaining their powers, using the Internet. Personality She is shown to have a cunning, sneaky personality, like in the anime-exclusive episode 6, where she uses Maou, Ashiya, Chiho and Emi to fetch her forgotten game console from an abandoned classroom under the pretext of finding a way to regain their powers. This also hints at her childishness, preferring to surf the internet and play games rather than help Ashiya with the housework. Due to her attitude, everyone tends to treat her lightly and pay no mind to many of her protests at being excluded from things, such as not having a seat at the table when there are many guests over. However, it seems she has hidden feelings beneath her seemingly irresponsible and carefree attitude. She shows her serious side from time to time, as seen when she sells his hard drive in order to help pay the debt (which inadvertently results in a greater debt), or when he helps Maou and the gang in multiple occasions. Appearance She has long dark purple hair (That goes 2 inches below her shoulders) with long bangs hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are a similar shade of purple. She wears jeans, high top blue shoes, a purple and white T-shirt, and has 4 purple earrings (2 on each side). She is on the short side for a human of age eighteen. Character Relationships Maou Sadao Lucifer once served under Satan as one of his Demon Generals. She was thought to have been killed by Emilia, but showed up in Japan with Olba, scheming to kill both Maou and Emi. When she failed to do so, Maou took her in to prevent her from being discovered by the police. Maou provided her with a laptop so she could research magical sources via the internet. However, Urushihara tends to waste Maou's money on buying video games online, or buying random items. Maou seems to harbor some degree of friendliness towards her, even though Urushihara does not contribute to the Devil's Castle, and allows her to have some degree of freedom indoors. Shirō Ashiya Ashiya was shot by Lucifer when the latter attacked Japan, but was able to join the fight against her after being aided to recovery by Maou. After Urushihara moved into Castle Overlord, Ashiya tends to lecture her about not helping with the chores and also gets frustrated by Urushihara's online shopping habits that endanger their household finances. Powers and Abilities On Earth, she ends up in similar circumstances as Maou and Ashiya. Her powers are limited, and has to feed off the negative emotions of humans in the surroundings to regain her powers. Just like Maou and Alciel, she has her own unique demonic aura, and that color is purple Some of her abilities that were shown in the anime are listed below *'Flight': Lucifer can summon black wings to fly at great speed. They seem to only manifest when she has harnessed enough power from negative emotions. *'Explosions': When Emi landed on a streetlight, one of her black feathers floated down beside her and exploded before Emi could react to it. The limitations of this ability are unknown. *'Energy Projectiles': Just like Alciel, she is able to fire purple colored projectiles that can either pierce or or explode upon its contact. Endurance She was able to survive Maou's combat magic despite how powerful it was, as well as the stab through her chest dealt by Emilia's sacred sword in Ente Isla. Enhanced Magic Power Lucifer has a large amount of power that usually manifests itself in the form of magic bullets, as shown in her battles with Maou and co. These bullets have been shown to be capable of piercing through sign boards, human bodies, and can also explode on impact. Technology Lucifer is surprisingly good with electronic devices, and possesses some hacking skills. It is unknown how much time she and Olba spent on Earth before they started their mugging spree. In episode 6 of the anime, it is revealed that Lucifer owns a PASTA console (PSVita in the real world). Holy Power Despite becoming a fallen angel a long time ago, Lucifer is still able to use holy magic after eating holy food for some time. This is shown in Volume 4 of the light novel where Lucifer produces a pair of angelic white wings, to Maou's and Ashiya's surprise. Gallery Light Novel file:HatamaoV2 2.jpg Anime Hanzo-design.jpg|Lucifer's character design MWX NXJC~GY7TZV~7-U~TML.jpg tumblr_mmaq0r1IuF1rshzuyo1_500.png tumblr_mmbz9yxJSn1rshzuyo1_500 (2).png tumblr_mmwyjtvrM21r2glkyo1_500.png tumblr_mmy9j6jK1T1rjd368o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mna4p9jG111qmrg30o1_500.png tumblr_mmy9j6jK1T1rjd368o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mmji4ipI381rg9cqfo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mmy9j6jK1T1rjd368o4_1280.jpg ef (2).JPG ef.JPG jyt.JPG tumblr_mmyks3tpqO1rgbdtvo1_500.png tumblr_mna9vpBFKj1qdhsq1o2_1280.png tumblr_mna9vpBFKj1qdhsq1o1_500.png tumblr_mnjbxpiHOa1qmtmv4o3_500.jpg Lucifer ep 13 ending.jpg Lucifer and Suzuno.jpg Lucifer-novel.jpg Epic-faces.png Image-0.jpg Trivia *The name, Lucifer, means 'day star,' or 'son of the morning'. *In the Bible, Lucifer is the name of a Babylonian King who fell from grace. *Satan and Lucifer are sometimes depicted as the same being, while in other depictions they are separate beings. * It is mentioned in Volume 3 of the light novels that before Lucifer became a fallen angel she was the highest ranking angel in heaven and still wields a degree of power over lower-ranking angels. * There has been some speculation about Lucifer's purple earrings being Yesod pieces. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Demons Category:Needs Help Category:Main Characters Category:Fallen Angel